Love hurtsLiterally
by Living an incomplete life
Summary: Ginny is in an abusive relationship. Can Harry help her? Can he make her fall in love again? HPGW Also implied HGRW.


Ginny kept her head down, hoping that he wouldn't notice her as she walked past. But her red hair was so unique that, unfortunately, he saw her.

"Hey Ginny!" he called, "Come over here, baby!" Ginny closed her eyes, stopping dead in her tracks as Draco Malfoy ran over, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, I called you over," Draco said, lowering his voice. "We need to...er..'talk'."

Nodding goodbye to his group, Draco led Ginny out of the Great Hall, his hand clutching her shoulders so tight that she winced in pain. The minute they were out of sight, Draco looked around before grabbing Ginny and striking her across the face. She fell to the ground, her books and bag flying everywhere.

"Whenever I call you, you come!" Draco spat. Then, he grabbed her chin, lifting her face to his. He kissed her, tears flowing down Ginny's face. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered menacingly. Then, he turned and walked away. Ginny stayed, sprawled on the floor, her books and bag tossed everywhere around her. She piled them back into her bag and thought about the day that Draco had asked her out. 

_He arrived into the Great Hall during breakfast with a rose in hand. Ginny's stomach turned; she didn't think it was for her, but it was. Draco stopped right in front of her, despite all the shocked glares from their fellow students. _

_He said, "Ginny, I know you're in Gryffindor, and younger than me, but I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend?" _

That sincerity was gone. Ginny sighed and looked back at Draco, who was still walking away. As her hand felt the growing welt on her cheek, she thought back now to the first day he had smacked her.

_Ginny raced to the library after Quidditch practice . She was ten minutes late for her meeting with Draco. She spotted him reading, and he looked up and saw her, his eyes narrowing. _

_"Draco, I'm sorry I'm late," she said, panting. He looked around at the deserted library, then punched her on the arm harshly._

"Don't let it happen again," he whispered. 

That had been eight months ago. Harry had bought stories that her bruises were from Quidditch. Ginny was amazed. He had even listened attentively as she fed him stories about her scar, the one injury Draco hadn't caused. Ginny took her bags and strolled into the girls' bathroom, her hand still over her cheek and tears still falling from her eyes.

She slipped past Myrtle, who was crying, and slithered into one of the stalls. She opened the smallest pocket of her bag and took out a razor. Closing her eyes, she sliced the inside of her wrist; immediately, blood started oozing from the wound. Without a sound, she grabbed paper towels and dabbed the wound. When it had stopped bleeding, Ginny exited the bathroom, making sure that no one had watched.

* * *

Ginny went up to her dorm, throwing her bag on the bed. She went to the girls' shower room to take a shower and brought her spaghetti-strap nightgown with her. Letting the running water wash over her scar, she closed her eyes and sobbed.

She stepped out and changed into her nightgown, magically drying her hair with her wand. She climbed into her bed with a shawl around her shoulders and read.

Suddenly, Hermione came bounding up the stairs. "Ginny, Draco's waiting for you-what are you doing?" Ginny looked up. "You're supposed to be on your date with Draco!" Ginny squirmed uncomfortably at this.

"I feel sick. Tell him I can't go out tonight," she lied. Hermione raced to tell Draco this, but seconds later, she came back up.

"He wants to talk to you," she said breathlessly.

"But...but...but," Ginny stuttered as Hermione led her downstairs. They passed Seamus and Parvarti who were on the couch, kissing. They passed Ron and Dean, who were playing wizard's chess. They passed Harry, who raised his eyebrow in question at Ginny. Then, they reached the portrait.

Hermione whispered, "Good luck," before letting her out. Ginny curiously looked back at her before looking at Draco with fear.

He was angry, and Ginny knew it. He stared at her before saying in his most dangerous voice yet, "Why didn't you come?"

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't feel well-no," she cut herself off, opening her eyes. She had to end it there.

"It's over Malfoy," she said, as his eyes opened in anger and disbelief. "You cheat on me, you lie to me, and you abuse me! I don't know why I didn't do this sooner!" She turned to enter the portrait again, but Draco grabbed her shoulders and shoved her down the stairs. Ginny tumbled down, landing at the bottom, unconscious.

"No one breaks up with me," he muttered before slinging her over his shoulders and stalking off.

Harry looked up as he heard a crash outside. He looked around, but no one else seemed to have heard it. "Um...Ron?" he asked. Ron looked up from his game.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you hear that noise?" Harry asked.

"Nooo..." Ron said, obviously more interested in the game. Harry just shrugged and went up to their dormitories. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on. Then, he slowly went downstairs and waited until someone opened the portrait. He softly and silently crept through. Opening the Maurauder's map, he saw that Ginny was moving towards the Slytherin common room with Malfoy. He sprinted down the stairs, trying to find her.

* * *

Ginny struggled to consciousness. Putting a hand to her head, she looked around and stopped. She was in the Slytherin common room. Ignoring the jeers of the Slytherins, she looked at her hand, now covered in blood. Great, she thought. She strived to get up, but the minute she tried to walk, she winced in pain. Ginny looked down at her ankle. It was black and blue and looked twisted.

Ginny looked around for a friendly face, tears streaming down her cheeks. There were Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zambini, all laughing at her. Paying no attention to them, Ginny spotted Malfoy making out with Pansy Parkinson.

"Malfoy! What am I doing here?" she shouted, causing him to pause.

"I couldn't let the Gryffindors find you, could I?" he said, wiping his mouth. Then, he went back to Pansy.

Ginny got up slowly and hobbled over to the portrait. Opening it slowly, she stumbled out without looking back.

She was in the dungeon. Oh no, she thought. Snape. Snape usually patrolled the corridors, making sure no one was out of their common rooms and dormitories. Ginny didn't care though. Her vision was unfocused and she could barely walk. As she looked up, she thought she saw Harry emerging from his invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" she asked weakly. Then, she fainted.

* * *

Harry ran as Ginny began to fall. He caught her in his strong arms, cradling her head.

"Oh my God, Ginny. What happened?" he asked aloud to the unconscious girl. He looked around. Snape would be arriving any minute. How on earth was he going to get Ginny back? And then it hit him. They would go to the Room of Requirement.

As fast as he could, Harry carried Ginny to the Room of Requirement. He stopped in front of where the entrance would be and closed his eyes, desperately thinking, Please give me a place where I can look after Ginny, Please give me a place where I can look after Ginny. Suddenly, a door appeared and Harry pushed it open with his foot. He looked around.

It was like a hospital room-lined with shelves covered with medicines, medical books, and other necessities. There were two beds and a shower. There was even a stretcher! Harry sighed with relief and put Ginny down on one of the beds. He gently pulled off her shawl and caressed her cheek. Her arms were bruised, as were her head and neck. Ginny was covered in blood, and Harry panicked. He raced over to the shelves and pulled out some potion and a rag. This ought to do it, he thought as he poured some of the potion on the rag. He gently dabbed the wound on Ginny's head. Her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist.

"Oh Harry, it's you. I thought-" Ginny said, but Harry broke her off.

"Who did this to you?" he asked. "Was it Malfoy? It was, wasn't it?" Ginny removed her hand and turned away. As Harry's hand moved to nurse her cuts, she crawled into a ball, scared to let him touch her. Harry's thoughts were confirmed.

"Please, Ginny, let me help you. I'm not Malfoy, I won't hurt you," he begged. She turned to face him.

"I know," she responded. She held her arm out to him and he gently stroked it with the rag. He rotated her arm and gasped at the sight. The long, raw scar that ran over her wrist had changed.

"Ginny, why have you been cutting yourself?" he asked. "He's causing you enough pain already."

Ginny looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Harry, I couldn't help myself," she said, and her hands flew up to her face. Staring at the sobbing girl, Harry wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around her, and he did. He held Ginny in his arms, muffling her sobs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that until the door banged open.

"Ginny!" Ron said, sprinting forward.

Harry looked at Ron, his arms still around Ginny.

"I found her in the dungeon. She fainted, and I caught her. I brought her here to talk care of her," he explained calmly. Hermione entered, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal. Dumbledore looked grave as he stared at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, who did this to you?" he asked kindly, but the twinkle in his eye was gone.

"D-Ddd-Draco M-mmmm-Malfoy," she stammered. Harry helped her to her feet, supporting her with his arm.

"I see. Professor McGonagall, will you please go fetch Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, will you two please go get Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked politely. Ron protested, but Hermione simply grabbed his wrist and ran off, pulling him along with her.

Turning to Ginny and Harry, Dumbledore said, "We will meet the others in my office. Come along." Ginny tried to walk, but Harry refused to let her.

"Harry-" But Harry cut Ginny off, saying, "I'll carry you." He lifted her easily wedding-style and carried her out of the room. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling.

Harry looked down at the fallen angel in his arms. He had always wanted her in his arms, but not if it meant she had to be hurt. As he tried to keep up with Dumbledore's long strides, he cursed Malfoy and swore, on his parents' grave, that he would make Malfoy pay.

**CHAPTER TWO **

Ginny looked up at Harry as he took a chair. He smiled comfortingly and sat down next to her. Ron and Hermione sat across from the pair, Ron looking shocked, Hermione trying to comfort him. Ginny sat silently, but Harry was muttering threats under his breath. Suddenly, the door opened, and McGonagal entered, followed by Snape who had a firm grip on Draco Malfoy's cloak. Malfoy walked in, looking confused and bewildered.

"Weaslette? Pothead, Weasel, what the-" Dumbledore stopped Malfoy from finishing the sentence.

"Please, Mister Malfoy, have a seat. We have a very important, serious matter to discuss." Malfoy scowled and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his legs at his ankles. He leaned back in his chair, acting like the tough bully he was.

"Miss Weasley has come with intentions that you have physically hurt her. Is this true?" Dumbledore asked directly. Malfoy looked at everyone in the room, his eyes finally landing on Ginny.

"No," he whispered, looking as her scared expression changed into one of anger. Ron stood up and tackled Malfoy; had Harry not pulled him off, Malfoy would have been beaten to a pulp.

"Mister Weasley, please calm yourself!" Dumbledore thundered, rising. Harry sighed with relief as Ron relaxed. He sat back down, although still fuming about Malfoy. The extremely loud silence was broken by a soft, menacing voice.

"Mister Malfoy, I really do not wish to use the truth potion on you. It may hurt you and sting for hours after you have been given it." Everyone stared at Snape, who was, for once, was helping the Golden Trio. "I will give you a last chance to tell us the truth. If you do, we will not give you such harsh punishments. If not, we will be strict." Malfoy fully understood his favorite teacher. He gulped and reviewed his options.

Whichever way he took, his father would be proud that he hurt a Weasley. Smirking, he nodded his head. "I did hurt her." Ginny closed her eyes as a solitary tear slid down her cheek as Harry put his arm around her. Ron rushed forward again, yelling insults and threats, but this time, Snape held him back. Hermione tried calming Ron down, shouting over his words.

Professor McGonagal began lecturing Malfoy. Dumbledore finally yelled in his most threatening voice yet, "Silence!" Everyone stopped talking at once, and Harry looked away from Ginny to Dumbledore.

"Serverus, please escort Miss Granger and Misters Weasley and Potter out of the room. Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy, and Minerva will stay." Snape did as he was told and dragged Ron out of the room. Harry looked helplessly at Ginny as he too, left.

As Snape returned, Dumbledore laid the rules down. "Mister Malfoy, you will be suspended for a month. When you return, you will have another month's worth of detentions. I will contact your family later in the night. You are also banded from the Quidditch team and Hogsmede visits until further notice, and finally, 200 points from Slytherin."

Dumbledore ignored Malfoy's protests as he continued.

"Please, Professor Snape, will you help Mister Malfoy pack as I send an owl to his father? He will leave tomorrow shortly after breakfast." As the pair left, he looked at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, I am very sorry about what happened. I will set you up with a Healer, and you will go once a week to have physical therapy. We will contact your parents as well. Also, I do not think Mister Malfoy will be coming back without a vengeance. Therefore, you will never, and I mean never, go somewhere unaccompanied. And if I may," Dumbledore paused, the twinkle back in his eye. "I think a cup of hot chocolate might help you sleep.

Ginny numbly nodded. As soon as Madame Pomfrey had finished magically fixing her ankle, she slowly walked out of the room. Ron and Hermione had already left for the common room. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up slowly. There was Harry, her prince, her knight in shining armor. He walked forward as she slowly walked towards him.

"Harry, thank God for you," she whispered, burying her face in his chest. He looked down at her.

"C'mon," he said. "I'll carry you." Ginny let him pick her up gently.

"Harry?" she asked.

"What?" he answered, as she rested her face in the crook of his neck.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked. "Ginny!" Harry said in mock surprise. "Being a little naughty, aren't we?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I just..." She did not have to finish the statement.

"Of course you can, Gin," Harry responded as they arrived at the portrait. He said the password, and they entered.

Harry gently placed Ginny on the couch. He took out a blanket from underneath and sat on the couch himself. As the couple lay down together, he felt Ginny's hands crawl up his chest.

She put her head on his shoulder and said, "Don't let go of me Harry."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "Never."

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning in Harry's arms. It was Saturday; they could sleep in at last. Ginny cuddled closer to Harry, but stopped when she saw he was watching.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

Harry snickered. "Long enough to see you cuddle closer."

She blushed furiously as Harry held her closer.

"Well, look at the two lovebirds!" a voice called from the stairs, with laughter in the background.

Harry and Ginny both looked up at Hermione, who was smirking slightly; Ron on the other hand was struggling to keep his laughter silent, obviously not succeeding.

Harry and Ginny blushed as they both got up.

"Come on, we're going to Hogsmede," Hermione said.

The two showered and got dressed in muggle clothes. Then, they joined Hermione and Ron and headed to Hogsmede. They shared jokes and stories along the way, and to everyone's surprise, Hermione let Ron give her a piggyback ride. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as he ran towards the gates.

Harry laughed and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on, Ginny!" he said, pulling her along.

They finally reached Hogsmede where everything was decorated for Christmas, which was only three weeks away. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and pressed her hand on his chest. Hermione and Ron were also being lovey-dovey, Ron kissing her cheek, and Hermione whispering things in Ron's ear. The group finally entered the Three Broomsticks and sat in a booth. Ron went and ordered four butterbeers from Madame Rosmerta, and the usual group of Slytherin bullies used this opportunity to step up to the remaining three.

Harry automatically stepped in front of Ginny, his wand raised.

"What do you want?" he asked the group.

Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Blaise Zambini narrowed their eyes. Ron arrived with the mugs. He coughed, and the Slytherins, scared, let him through. He set the drinks down on the table and pulled his wand out.

"Look," he commented. "It's Malfoy's ferret-squad." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed.

"We're going to make the Weaslette pay for getting Draco suspended," Pansy said threateningly.

"No need," a voice said. Harry and his friends stopped laughing, and Pansy turned around. The Slytherins parted once again, smirking this time, as Draco Malfoy himself stepped through.

"He can make her pay himself," Malfoy sneered.

Ginny's pale skin turned, if possible, even paler as Malfoy stepped forward, his wand raised. Hermione, to everyone's surprise, ran over to Ginny, placing her arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Go ahead, Malfoy, just try. You won't be able to even summon your stupid girlfriend," Hermione said, nodding to Pansy. Malfoy stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, Mudblood, you're right, like always," he whispered. "But don't make the mistake of thinking I can't get my revenge." Then, he turned on his heel and left, his Slytherin posse following him like obedient dogs.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ginny asked as Hermione made her way over to Ron.

"When a Hogwarts student is suspended or expelled, their wand loses the magic. They get it back when they return. It's all in Hogwarts: A History," Hermione explained. Ron looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I knew there was a reason I was dating you!" Ron joked. She laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

The rest of the day went well for the two couples. Ginny relaxed as Harry put a protective arm around her shoulders, never letting go. She even forgot to wince when he would accidentally touch her bruises. As Ron and Hermione led them towards the road back to Hogwarts, a photographer rushed past. At the sight of Harry, however, he stopped.

"Do you mind?" he asked, holding up his camera.

The group posed, Harry holding Ginny around her shoulders, and Ron holding Hermione around the waist. The two girls stood in the middle and smiled. FLASH! The photographer smiled and nodded, giving Harry two copies of the pictures. He opened his wallet and grinned at Ginny as he put his copy in his wallet. Their picture selves looked at each other and began snogging. Ginny smiled as Harry absentmindedly slipped his hand into hers, talking to Ron about Quidditch. They made their way back to the castle, Hermione stopping every five minutes to look at the magical creatures. When she stopped for the tenth time, Ron finally spoke up.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" he said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her towards the castle, and she protested.

"Wait! We have to do a report on centaurs for Hagrid!" she yelled.

Ron kept pulling her away, shouting, "It's not due until after break!" Ginny grinned as Harry laughed.

"How typical," he commented. Ginny nodded as she traced the snow with her foot.

"You okay?" Harry questioned.

"I was just thinking," Ginny answered.

"About what?" Harry pushed on, expecting a funny answer.

"You." As she said this, she pushed a lock of her red hair behind her ear. Harry stopped as he watched her.

"What?" she asked playfully, turning to him.

"I think I might kiss you," Harry said seriously, stepping towards her.

Ginny's insides froze with fear and excitement. "I think I might be bad at it," she whispered, as Harry kept walking towards her. They were now merely inches apart.

"That's not possible," Harry answered, before sliding one of his hands gently into her hair and kissing her softly, yet passionately. His other hand crept around her waist, pulling her in close. Ginny melted in his arms. Her hands cupped his neck. She had never been loved like this before; she had never even been kissed like this before.

As Harry pulled away, his arms still around her, Ginny closed her eyes and savored the moment. She opened her eyes as a smile crept across her face. Harry smiled back. He pulled her in close as they began walking once again.

"So, are 'we' official?" Ginny asked, her arm around Harry's waist.

"Nope," Harry answered. Ginny felt her heart break into a million pieces, but then, Harry pulled out the most gorgeous locket she had ever seen. "Now we are," he said, dangling the heart-shaped necklace.

Ginny smiled in awe. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"You haven't even opened it," Harry said. She gently took it out of Harry's hand and opened it. While she looked at it, Harry crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. In one part, Ginny saw the picture of them hugging and kissing. In the other, Ginny could see writing, and she gasped at what she saw. In the middle of the section, it was written:

HP

&

GW

Forever

"And I mean it," Harry whispered before turning her head for a kiss.

THE END

A/N: I have a sequel coming up. Please review-I want to see what you guys think. Thanks a ton!


End file.
